customherofactoryfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Starscream7/New Contest - August-September 2011!
I've decided that it's time that we've made our first contest, seeing that the Mascot Contest is complete and voting will commence soon - it's time that I've gotten more contests onto here. My Trials and Tricks Contest never got any contestants - so this is officially my first contest! For this month - August 3rd, 2011 through September 30th, 2011, the contest will be about creating a 2.0 or 3.0 Hero, WITHOUT using any''' 2.0/3.0 blue or white armor pieces/spikes/helmets/Hero Cores/feet'. No pieces can be blue or white. ''None. ''(You can use feet, spikes, etc. in other colors). Yes - I'm getting tricky! Entries #﻿Dan Blosthon - ''Bloszar #Jake Vend - ArghYeMatey #Elliot Blazer - King Joe #Armando Shine'' - Recgameboy'' #Scott Trooper - Matoro1 Rules: #'No 1.0 sized Heroes, please. ' #The needed poses of your entry are: Weilding weapon/s pose. A Waving pose. Arms at hips. Split (silly - just so I can see that your Hero is flexible). #Hero Recon Team is allowed - but you must purchase your set if you wish to have it entered. #Your entry must be a Hero with either Red, Green, Orange, Yellow, Silver, Black, Gold or Purple armor. Anything but blue and white. The colors can also be custom, as long as they're not a mix of blue and/or white. #Your entry cannot be related to any 3.0 animal. No Animal Kingdom this time. ' #Your entry CANNOT have the Hero identification armor (i.e., "Surge 2.0" or "Stringer 3.0"). #Your entry can have villain pieces - as long as they're not villain masks/helmets. #Hero Factory and BIONICLE helmets are allowed. #Your entry can have 3.0 Hero pieces - as long as they do not have a 3.0 Hero helmet on their head. Stringer 3.0's claw weapon cannot be used, nor can Furno's bow & arrow weapon (the same weapon that Furno 3.0 has can be used - but it cannot be classified as a bow/arrow). Any of the 3.0 Heroes that have the claw weapons cannot be used - they can only be used without their canon title. A new name must be given for the weapon once entered. That pretty much leaves only Bulk left - his twin blades can be used, and can be used by their canon title. #Your entry can have the average Hero spikes, rods, etc (you cannot use Stormer 2.0's blue spears or the blue rods). Silver spears are allowed. #Your entry must have a weapon. Any weapon is preferred - including BIONICLE Weapons :D #'Your entry cannot be an XL Hero. ' #'Your entry must be a male. ' #Depending on the number of entries, there will be at least three winners. The third place winner will be featured in my upcoming story, ''Blades in the Water, ''which follows the events of a Biomechanical Shark terrorizing a beach off of Makuhero City. Several Heroes find this out and head to the area to stop the beast. The first and second place winners will be featured as characters in my current story - ''The Vengeance Attack, which follows the events of Von Nebula, the Fire Lord and the Witch Doctor teaming up and unleasing a brigade of warriors and ships down onto Makuhero City. A group of our favorite Heroes - including Stormer and Furno - sneak through the city, avoiding villains on every turn - as Magma Moon finally begins to commence to falling toward the city. The 3rd place winner's character will be featured as the main character of Blades in the Water! The 1st and 2nd place winners will be important characters in The Vengeance Attack - though not main. Your character shall not be sidelined. I promise. #Your entry HAS to have the category titled "Summer Contest 1". #Your entry, once finished, should be posted on my talk page or on a new blog post. #Entries will be judged on October 1st - and you all are allowed to vote, only once, for one character, but not your own. Voting shall end on October 10th - and winners will be revealed on October 11th. Sound good? #Your entry must have an article, included with the Hero's creation/history, personality, weapons and any other paragraphs. 'Now - any questions? ' 'This is officially everything that you should know in order to enter your Hero MOC. There may be several minor updates. ' I have a list of the future contests below, which is slightly obvious (DO NOT ENTER FOR THESE YET!): *September 2011 - Fall Hero (yellow, orange, red) *October 2011 - Halloween Villain, Hero '''or Creature *November 2011 - Thanksgiving Hero *December 2011 - Christmas Hero or Villain These are the confirmed contests for the future, which all reflect on the success of this one. Good luck, and have fun! Also - Good Luck to all of the Mascot Contest Contestants! NOTE: I will be inactive from August 10th-13th. I will be active again on the 14th. Feel free to send me your entry on my talk page at any time, just before September 1st. Lord Starscream|Transformers: Dark of the Moon|(Earth Goes Dark - June 29th)|Be Afraid Of The Dark 01:46, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Category:User:Starscream7 Category:SS7 Contest 1 Category:2011 Category:Blog posts